


At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?

by natsucchi29



Series: one sentence writing prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, it's actually hard to come up with good pranks omg, iwaoi isn't explored here but it's there, matsuhana being lil shits tbh, mentions of other teammates, pranksters, school idol oikawa, some iwaoi romance, some matsuhana romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki decides to pull a prank on Oikawa, and when it doesn't work on their favour, 5 days of pranking begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> \- This was a request from tumblr user harvestmoonpeoples!  
> \- took me 2 weeks to write this... it's my first time to write about matsuhana!  
> \- comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Sending out my thanks to my beta, Summon_the_Stars, for helping me come up with the pranks and for putting up with me while writing this fic.

“At this point,” Matsukawa says, “What else could possibly go wrong?”

Hanamaki snickers. “Right!”

Uncontrollably snickering at each other, they quickly packed up their bags, and raced to the door, where they bumped into Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who just finished cleaning up the gym.

“Oh, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, good work today,” Iwaizumi began, “Are you two in a hurry?”

“Makki, Mattsun, let’s go for ramen!” Oikawa says cheerily, as he peels off his sweaty practice shirt over his head, and grabs his change of clothes, ready to hit the showers.

“A-Ah yeah,” Hanamaki answers for the both of them. Iwaizumi had his eyebrow cocked as he stammered his answer. “Matsukawa’s favourite manga is released today, so we’re running to the bookstore!”

Matsukawa narrows his eyes at Hanamaki. “Manga? What manga—“

Hanamaki nudges his side, making him cringe slightly. “A-ah yeah,” he said, “My manga’s hitting the shelves today so I better go over and get my copy now before they ran out.”

The two looked pretty nervous that the vice-captain would find them out. Not everyone knows it, but Iwaizumi is actually more perceptive than Oikawa, who is undeniably sharp when it comes to volleyball. They both imagined what Iwaizumi would say and a wailing Oikawa when they see the result of the other two’s mischief, and they could hardly hold back their laughter.

“Alright, see you tomorrow then,” Iwaizumi says, and the two sprints off away from the vicinity of their ‘victim’.

 

\---

 

**DAY 1**

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki had agreed the night before that they’d be the first ones to arrive for the morning practice in order to see Oikawa wailing.

It has only been 10 minutes since they arrived when the subject they’ve been waiting for can be heard not very far from the gym’s doors and a bummed out Iwaizumi walking alongside him with a considerable distance in between them.

When the two childhood friends approached closer, they heard Oikawa’s cries and saw Iwaizumi’s vein bulging from his forehead a lot clearer. Hanamaki could hardly hold back his laughter while Matsukawa managed a deadpanned face, but Hanamaki knows he’d also be throwing his head back in laughter in secret later.

Both boys didn’t even have to pretend to ask about what’s going on. “Ah! I heard it already, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi expressed his annoyance in this bare minimum, massaging his temples before taking out the keys to open the gym.

“But Iwa-chan~” Oikawa whined. “I have the same hair colour as you do! I miss my chocolate brown already!”

Iwaizumi shot a sharp glare at the whining captain, and his eyes hovered to the two tall figures beside him, who are both getting stomachache from suppressing their snickering. 

“PFFFTT! I-I can’t anymore—Mattsun, breathe!” Hanamaki says, bursting out in laughter while nudging at his partner-in-crime, whose whole form is shaking from his futile attempt to hold himself back.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa watched as Matsukawa’s face visibly quivered, and he didn’t even make it a minute longer until his control also loosened, throwing his head back hysterically.

 

“Iwaizumi, we’re really sorry,” Hanamaki and Matsukawa apologized to the smaller vice-captain in his demon mode.

While they very much enjoyed pranking Oikawa, that means Iwaizumi would be at the receiving end of Oikawa’s whining and wailing, and they genuinely feel bad for the stoic half of the duo.

“It was Hanamaki’s idea.”

“Mattsun, you traitor!” Hanamaki spat. “You said it’d be a good idea!”

“Well, you brought up the topic of hair dye…”

“And you said it’d be funny to see Oikawa with black hair!”

Iwaizumi resigned, saying he wasn’t all that angry at them, and told them to go back to their respective positions.

 

During lunchtime, the 3 boys met up with each other at their usual spot at the school’s rooftop. Matsukawa usually gets there first, class 1’s room is by the staircase leading up to the rooftop, and Hanamaki would follow soon after.

So they found it weird when Iwaizumi’s already sitting with them, but there’s still no sign of the loud Oikawa.

Matsukawa cocked his eyebrow, albeit unnoticeable from his thick eyebrows. “Um, where’s Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi looked so spent, though only half a day has passed. “He’s mobbed by some girls in the hallway.”

Even though that’s a regular occurrence, Oikawa still manages to arrive at the same time as Iwaizumi. But the exhaustion in Iwaizumi’s face says that the girly ambush is the worst it’s been so far.

Not too long after, Oikawa arrives, and while there are no girls tagging along with him (it’s an unspoken rule between the 4 of them not to bring girls to their meeting spot unless it’s a girlfriend), the air around Oikawa is… blushing pink, if it were a colour, and highly contagious, spreading the tint all over.

“Oi…kawa?” Hanamaki called to the setter, who went ahead to strike a pose in front of them. Iwaizumi had his eyes closed, and silently enjoyed his bento.

“Makki, Mattsun, thanks to you two, I discovered that black is totally my colour~! The girls really seem to like it, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I found a new man in myself!” Oikawa informed the boys, who looked uninterested in what he’s spouting.

They could almost see Oikawa’s head swell bigger and bigger. “I really thought that it was my chocolate brown hair that gets the attention of the girls, seeing as Iwa-chan, who has black hair isn’t popular at all, so I was afraid I’d be unpopular like Iwa-chan too!”

No one knows when did Iwaizumi had the volleyball in his hand, but it sure hit Oikawa hard within 0.5 seconds.

 

“Is it me… or are there more girls screaming outside and looking into the gym?” Yahaba asked as Iwaizumi had the younger players do warm-up stretches, speaking out for everyone’s confused or irritated (as the case for Kyoutani and Kunimi, albeit the latter still sported a deadpan face) expressions.

Iwaizumi, expressionless, answered, “Ask Matsukawa or Hanamaki.”

Okay, so at this point, Matsukawa’s already starting to regret their prank on Oikawa, and he could see the signs of the storm slowly brewing.

“Oikawa-san, you look really hot with black hair!” the players overheard one of Oikawa’s fangirls yelled out to the captain, who’s narcissistically entertaining the girls by the gym doors. There’s a rule within clubs that they can’t allow many people watching their practices as it can interrupt the practice, but it’s not like the others can do anything about the mass of girls who come to watch the ace setter.

“Thank you~” Oikawa replies with a wink, sending the girls into a fit of hysteric girlish screaming.

As the players’ attention turned to Iwaizumi, the ace seemed to be doing breathing exercises, and everyone wondered if he’s actually doing breathing exercises or he’s trying to calm himself from dragging Oikawa’s butt away from the girls and shut the gym doors on them in order to start today’s practice session.

 

**DAY 2**

Black-haired Oikawa seemed to have more girls flocking all over him than ever. And this time, the traffic jam made by Oikawa’s fangirls seems to be a lot worse than yesterday. He was ambushed as soon as he stepped out of his classroom, just less than a minute after the bell for lunch break rang.

“Did Oikawa get mobbed by girls again?” Hanamaki says, looking around for the captain’s presence.

Iwaizumi doesn’t mutter an answer, and continued to wordlessly enjoy his bento.

“I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes’,” Hanamaki answers himself as the unsettling aura around the ace made him cringe.

Speaking of silence, it didn’t last very long. Girlish murmurs burst out of the door to the staircase as a group of girls came out of it, with—the 3 boys didn’t even show any signs of being surprised by this—Oikawa right in the middle of the crowd.

The boys gave a sharp stare at their friend, who immediately knew what rule he just violated. “I’m sorry, guys! They all wanted to come, and I can’t refuse such beautiful ladies~”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a look. Iwaizumi, who had a visible vein bulging in his forehead, chose to stay quiet. The other 2 already know that the ace is more than burning in anger, and it scares them even more when he chooses to stay quiet like this. They both wonder how does Oikawa even manage to keep that annoying grin on his face when he’s the target of Iwaizumi’s wrath.

“Oikawa-san, can you do another pose, please?” one of the fangirls excitedly asked their idol.

“Hmm~? You girls like it when I strike a pose, huh? Well, okay, since you insisted!” Oikawa replies, and as asked, strikes a pose with a hand on his waist, and the other threaded on his hair with his head tilted slightly on the side.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes when he heard the girls scream, and it’s not their usual “kya kya Oikawa-san” kind of scream.

“Oikawa-san, are you okay?” he heard one of the girls ask.

Oikawa was wet with water, his perfectly styled hair that he got up so early for now drenched and had lost its usual bouncy and swirly style. The setter had a mortified look on his face as he took one of the handkerchiefs offered to him by the girls.

“Who threw those water balloons at me?!” he wailed.

He turned to the 3 guys, who are peacefully enjoying their own bento, looking completely innocent.

Later on at volleyball practice, Iwaizumi orders all of the players to keep the gym doors closed for the duration of the practice. He backs it up with, “I’ve already talked to the coaches about this, and they have given me their permission,” which stops anybody from ever questioning his actions.

Except for a certain somebody. “Iwa-chan, my fans want to see me practice! Open the doors!” Oikawa protests, and Iwaizumi ignores him, gathering the players to start their warm-up stretches.

 

**DAY 3**

Matsukawa and Hanamaki duo has decided that their tactics today will definitely turn off Oikawa’s annoying fangirls. They’ve decided not to put their plans into action until just before practice begins, and it’ll be easy to set in motion since Oikawa’s pretty much an open book to them.

There’s only less than 5 minutes left until practice starts. The younger players are already wondering where their captain could be since Iwaizumi’s already practicing his serves with Kindaichi.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa smirked at each other, and thought this is the best time for Oikawa to enter. The glint in their eyes became shinier when they both heard the girls gathering just before the slightly opened gym doors, waiting for Oikawa.

The two masterminds began shaking in excitement when the girls outside screeched. Everyone’s attention is suddenly pointed to the doors. It took a while before Oikawa finally stumbles inside the gym.

There was silence in the gym before Hanamaki burst out in laughter. Matsukawa and the second years followed, while the first years muffled their mouths with their hands, since it would be rude to laugh at their own captain.

Oikawa wore a black tight-fitting shirt, with the slogan “I HEART ALIENS” printed in huge neon green letters across the front of the shirt, and paired with neon green short shorts.

Even Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back his snickering.

Oikawa looked around to see his players laughing their hearts out, and when the laughter has dwindled down a bit, he said, sparkling, “My birthday is over, but thank you guys for getting me a late present! I really love this!”

Soon after, the boys’ laughter was replaced by grimace on their faces. It can be seen to most of their faces with how disgusted they are, as the case with Yahaba and Watari. Kunimi showed a slight disappointed look, and Kindaichi was horrified.

Iwaizumi was not surprised, but is also displeased. “What are you wearing?”

Oikawa posed, clearly showing off his attire. “I couldn’t find my practice clothes and I found this in my bag, so I wore this instead! Don’t I look good, Iwa-chan?”

The younger players began to wonder if they ever saw Oikawa in casual attire, and when they came to their answer that they haven’t, they were surprised to find Oikawa’s fashion sense to be a little… strange.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were shocked. They forgot that Oikawa would actually like that shirt.

This prank’s result: a big honking F.

 

After practice, Hanamaki told Matsukawa to come over to his house, for tomorrow’s “preparation”.

“Makki, are you sure this is okay? I mean, isn’t it a little too mean?” Matsukawa asks, as Hanamaki placed a bottle filled with water, a box of “Super Slimming Green Tea”, and a pouch of something powdered.

“Relax, it won’t be _that_ harmful!” Hanamaki reassured his friend. Being the more devious part of the duo, Hanamaki knows that Matsukawa can be a huge worrywart, but Matsukawa would’ve already stopped his friend if he didn’t like it at all.

“So, how are we gonna make it not taste like tea?” Matsukawa wondered. “You know how much he hates green tea.”

“I’ve got that covered!” Makki speaks proudly, and clutches the pouch of something that must be a powdered drink in his hand. “Protein shake! We’d be drinking this and we’d give Oikawa the one mixed with that weird tea!”

“Where did you even get this tea?”

“Mom and my sister tried it before, but it was so strong they had to stop drinking it!” Hanamaki drops the tea bag into the water to let it steep well.

“How strong is this, actually?” Matsukawa’s slight grimace can be seen.

“Very. I saw my mom drink this once and she ran to the bathroom like 10-15 minutes later!” Hanamaki answers, with an obviously evil grin on his face. “We’ll be giving this to Oikawa during our short break, and can you imagine the call of nature aggressively sending a series of rumbling in his stomach when he’s up to serve?”

Matsukawa takes no time to imagine it, and cringes. “Oh god, you’re terrible!”

“Mattsun, tell me something I don’t know.”

“You’re a genius!” Matsukawa shares Makki’s equally devious smile, and takes it upon himself to mix in the protein powder drink with the steeped tea. “If only we can somehow record it when it happens too, you know?”

“And then spreading it all throughout social media?” Hanamaki looks at his friend with his droopy eyes narrowed. “I knew there was a reason why we’re friends!”

 

**DAY 4**

“Ne, ne, what are you guys drinking?” Oikawa briskly asked the MatsuHana duo as they lured the “bait” for their prey.

“Oh, it’s just a protein shake,” Hanamaki said. “My sister’s been drinking this and she recommended it for me to try.”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa began, “She had me try it too. Do you want one?”

Oikawa brightened. “Yeah, yeah! I want one!”

As Hanamaki went on his way to grab the pseudo-energy drink, Matsukawa did the honour of making up all sorts of benefits and slightly “reviews” the drink about how it’s been effective to him. Oikawa was obviously very pleased with the information Matsukawa’s feeding him, and happily calls out to Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa froze in horror.

“Hey, hey, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called to the vice-captain, and slung an arm over the ace’s shoulders. “Makki and Mattsun are trying out a protein shake! Makki went to grab me a bottle of the drink, but we can do halfsies, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi casted a side glance to the captain. “Protein shake? No thanks, I’m sticking to my water.”

Matsukawa felt himself unfreeze, and releases the breath he was holding.

Oikawa pouted. “Iwa-chan, you’re so boring! We’re just gonna try it! Stupid health nut!”

Iwaizumi throws Oikawa’s arm off him, and stomps away grumpily.

Hanamaki comes back with the bottle in his hand, and the cheery captain drank a quarter of the bottle as soon as it was shoved in his hand. Oikawa’s ears perked up. “Mmm! It tastes great!”

When their 10-minute break was over (called by Iwaizumi, since Oikawa was too busy yapping), they got back to their positions and after a few rallies, it’s now the Great King’s turn to serve.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who are the 3rd years on the other side of the net versus the Iwaizumi and Oikawa team, cannot hide the sly grins on their faces, which Oikawa doesn’t notice since he’s too focused on making this serve totally under his control.

After a deep breath, Oikawa tossed his ball and did his run up when he felt a dramatic grumbling in his stomach. This made him stop mid-air, and he fell on his fours as he hit the floor.

The teammates on his side of the court immediately all ran up to him, followed by Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s side of the court.

“Oikawa-san?” Yahaba asked the senior setter, “What’s wrong?”

Oikawa sharply lifted his head up to meet the players’ eyes. “I need to go… I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! OH MY GOD, IT’S GONNA COME OUT!” he screams, and launched himself up quickly so he could run to the clubroom’s toilet.

While the rest of the players had confused expressions all over their faces (Iwaizumi made a retching noise) and the fangirls showed grimace, both Matsukawa and Hanamaki bit their lower lips and tried their best to suppress their laughter.

 

**DAY 5**

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki are now wondering why the girls are still buzzing around Oikawa. They’ve already spoiled his hair (2nd day), made him wear some neon green nerd attire (3rd day), and yesterday’s diarrhea protein shake incident, which they were both confident it would turn off the fangirls so bad, but nope, they’re still shrieking for the school idol Oikawa Tooru.

This time, it’s Matsukawa’s turn to cook up a devious plan.

“You know, Makki,” he began. “Maybe the only way they’d be turn off is if we reveal one of his super embarrassing interests like… um, muscly guys? You know, like Iwaizumi?”

Hanamaki was killing himself laughing. “…like Iwaizumi?” He laughs again, and upon gaining control of himself, he adds, “So, like macho men?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Matsukawa nodded. “Let’s stuff his gym bag with magazines of macho men! The girls will think he’s interested in them!”

Hanamaki gave a low whistle. “Good one, Mattsun! I like it!”

So the two evil masterminds went out to the nearest convenience store during their self-study period (they coincidentally had it at the same time) to gather up some magazines for bodybuilding, and some sports magazines that mostly featured men.

They also hit up a bookstore because they didn’t find the magazines in the convenience store near Aobajousai interesting enough for the dummy bag.

They’ve both decided that this was a good idea and began grabbing magazines with muscly men featured in the cover. While Hanamaki is choosing which ones they’d actually buy from his pile, Matsukawa comes to him with wide eyes, holding up a manga in his hand.

“I found this in the R-18 section.”

Hanamaki cocked his eyebrow. “Let me see?” he says, and grabs the book from his friend’s hand.

He began flipping the pages. “Oh my god, Mattsun, you found a yaoi manga,” he says, and cringes a bit as he came across the scene where two men are kissing. He shuts the book quickly and places it on some random shelf. “We’re not getting that. It’s expensive.”

Surely enough, they can buy 2-3 magazines in the price of 1 yaoi manga, so he’s really not lying, but part of it is also because he doesn’t want Oikawa to be completely ruined.

They both went to the cash register to pay for their magazines, which the cashier casts a bewildered look at them upon seeing how many “Bodybuilding Today” and “WRESTLING!” magazines they threw on the cash counter.

 

“Oikawa-san!” the girls asked him, “Do you want to go karaoke with us?”

After glancing slightly to Iwaizumi (Matsukawa sees, as he’s the one standing beside the ace), Oikawa beams at the girls, and answers with a “yes”.

The girls were overjoyed, going “kya kya” and shrieking when Oikawa steps on some girl’s foot. He completely didn’t mean to step on her, but the crowd became a little too excited, and he gets tipped over by the girls behind him.

“OOP—“

And down the captain goes…

The contents of his bag spilled out (he forgot to zip his bag) as he hit the ground, colourful pages of the magazines flying out like butterflies and landing lifelessly.

Some of the girls tried to help Oikawa get up on his feet, while he, embarrassed, expressed his sincere thanks to them. Some of the girls were curious about the magazines that came out of Oikawa’s bag, and took a look at them.

“O-Oikawa-san?” one of the girls called to grab his attention, and spreads out the magazine on her hands to show him. His jaw drops at the sight of muscly men all over the pages. “Y-You read magazines like these?”

Hanamaki brightened up when he saw some of the girls had confusion all over their faces, and witnessed them give each other The Look.

The girl that spoke earlier had a nervous look on her face. “U-Um, we can go karaoke next time, Oikawa-san… it’s gotten pretty late anyways.”

The girls proceeded on their way, and Hanamaki’s eyes widen again in bliss, while Matsukawa realizes they didn’t say, “See you tomorrow, Oikawa-san!” in their shrilly voices.

They may have finally done some damage.

 

Hanamaki burst out laughing while on their way home.

“Did you see Oikawa’s face?” he said between his fits of laughter. “Incredible!”

Matsukawa also bursts out laughing because of Hanamaki’s contagious laughter. “Oh my god, I feel bad but it’s too funny!”

“Hey, hey, what should be our next prank?” Hanamaki excitedly brought up the topic.

“You still want to do more?” Matsukawa inquired. Since the girls had left Oikawa earlier, he didn’t think Hanamaki would go on, but well, he thought this could be fun too. “Hey, how about we bake some milk bread but we’ll put in some weird stuffing inside… like ketchup?”

Hanamaki brightened up. “You. Are. The. Best!! This is why I love you!”

He immediately freezes upon realizing what he just said.

Matsukawa couldn’t believe his ears. “W-what did you just—“

“Nothing, Mattsun!” Hanamaki flailed his hands in front of him, making him look like he was waving. “It’s nothing!”

“But you said—“

“AHHHH! No, nope, I said nothing!” Hanamaki turns red, and covers his ears. “Ah, I suddenly remembered I have to do something for my mom when I get home… Later!” 

And he dashes off, leaving a confused Matsukawa, whose eyes are way too wide for a droopy-eyed guy like him.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are now both too consumed by their newfound issue that they hadn’t prepared for the milk bread prank… and it’s now less likely to happen.

Matsukawa had been trying to get Hanamaki to talk to him, but the latter… seems to be escaping through his fingers.

“Where’s Hanamaki?” he asks Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the only ones who are eating at their usual lunch spot.

“I dunno…” Iwaizumi replies. “He’s usually the first one here, if not you.”

“Want me to text him, Mattsun?” Oikawa offers after biting off his milk bread.

“Please,” Matsukawa responds.

After a few taps of Oikawa’s fingers on the screen and a buzz from his phone, the owner says, “Makki’s in the volleyball gym… huh? Why? It’s Monday today too.”

Without another word, Matsukawa zooms out of the rooftop and down to the staircase. He runs through the halls, and even when the irritating vice-principal told him ‘no running in the halls’, he couldn’t even care less. He needs to see Makki right now.

“Ma… Makki,” Matsukawa pants, after bursting through the gym doors.

Hanamaki freezes, the volleyball he was about to serve falls from his hand. “W-What…”

“Don’t run away from me!” Matsukawa says with an unusually loud voice. He held up his hands in front of him, and walked cautiously as if he’s dealing with a wild animal. “Do not… Please.”

“You wanna… try going out with me?”

Hanamaki’s eyes widened, and he threw the nearest ball at Matsukawa, but he misses by a long shot.

“Heh, you can’t be like Iwaizumi who perfectly aims at Oikawa’s head every time. The guy has years of experience,” Matsukawa jokes.

“You’re not being funny right now, Mattsun!”

“Okay, that last one was a joke, but my question’s still on the table.”

“Idiot… how can I refuse you?”

 

\--

 

The next day, Matsukawa and Hanamaki arrived at the gym at the same time. Yahaba saw them coming in, and openly wondered why the usually early seniors came in late today, but obviously, they’re not going to let the 2nd year setter know that they were flirting around while changing into their practice clothes because Matsukawa won’t stop peppering kisses along Hanamaki’s long neck.

The duo notices Oikawa in the middle of a crowd of his fangirls with a troubled expression. Yahaba sighs resignedly and lets them know that there’s a certain rumour going around that Oikawa is going out with somebody, and now the girls are fighting over him.

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa asks the young setter.

“That’s the problem, Matsukawa-senpai,” Yahaba said, looking quite troubled. “We won’t be seeing this right now if he’s here to break up the fight.”

He’s right. Matsukawa called himself stupid.

“We should do something…” Hanamaki chimed in, and he looks around to the other players. Some looked troubled, and some just tried to ignore it, like it had nothing to do with them.

Just like someone had summoned him, Iwaizumi came storming into the gym, catching the players’ attention.

“Oh, Iwaizumi! We were just—“

Matsukawa was cut off when Iwaizumi zooms past them, and joins the mob of girls fighting over Oikawa. He takes the captain out of the crowd by his collar, pulls Oikawa’s head down to his eye level and kisses him rather forcefully.

Oikawa freezes, like a deer in the headlights. His face suddenly turns as red as a tomato.

The girls looked mortified. 

After they pulled away, Iwaizumi—with his face completely red and the boys can almost see smoke coming out of his ears—drags Oikawa away with him. The eyes of the players and the girls alike followed the two as they made their way out of the gym.

When the two had slipped out of their sight, the players and the girls looked at each other in wonder.


End file.
